The Worst Betrayal
by JaceDamian23
Summary: On Christmas feast, Hermione and Harry tell something important to Ronald. Ronald feels betrayed and broken hearted. What is that something?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Betrayal, hatred, and finally some happiness OR the Worst Betrayal ever..hmm please help me decide

Author: Angela

Rating: M-AM

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Stories, because if I did It'd be called Ron Weasley and not Harry Potter. And Ron would be with Draco. Lol.

Characters: Draco/Ron (Harry and Hermione are not a main couple…..)

Summer: On Christmas feast, Hermione and Harry tell something important to Ronald. Ronald feels betrayed and broken hearted. What is that something?

Author Note: This is going to be a short story. Probably, only one or two more parts. I apologize if you love Harry and Herm…because in this story there's some bashing.

Author Note 2: Please send me some love. I know that my grammar is not perfect, sorry. But I'm not asking you to correct it or bitch at it. I want to know what you think of my story, not the grammar. It really means a lot to me when I hear others thoughts on my stories. It helps me to write more faster, gives me lots of confidence. And I do not know that many Harry Potter fans that read stories so please send me some love.

Part 1

I was sitting down during dinner, with my two best friends, Harry and Hermione. My mouth stuffed with mashed potatoes, while my hands were busy ripping some of my chicken meat from its bone. I swallow my potatoes, shove some white meat into my mouth, chew it, and swallow. I then grab my wine goblet and splash some of it down my throat, enjoying the taste. My eyes gaze around the room, taking in the Christmas decorations. Looking at the pretty, White Christmas Tree, with A singing Angel on top of the tree. The tree was huge and gorgeous. His eyes then gazed the rest of the room, seeing some Christmas lights around the room, nutcrackers, snow flakes that are very sparkly. He then gazed around the table he was sitting at. Since it was the Christmas feast, there were not many people there. Besides for Hermione Harry, and him, there were a few others. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaize, Malfoy, Seamus, Dean, the twins, Neville, Ginny, Cedric, Snape, Hagrid, and Dumbledore. Everyone else went home for the Holidays to there families. Some of the people here tonight, chose not to go, some were forced to say. His siblings, him and Harry were all forced to stay here, Hermione decided to stay just for us.

Uh oh, there I go about thinking of Hermione again. I gaze at her, seeing her brunette hair. I smile; I'd love to run my fingers thru her bushy hair. My eyes gaze down towards her cute button nose and inwardly giggle. She's so cute. I take in her mouth and my mouth waters. Oh how I'd love to kiss her. How I'd love to make her mine. She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I've fancied her for years. I've not told anyone but the twins and Harry. Though it does not take a genius to know how I feel. I know that lots others can tell. Its quite obvious. I don't know how stupid Hermione can be, not to know.

I can't help but sigh and frown, just thinking about how long I've been too much of a coward to tell her how I feel. The twins are always trying to help me get her. At first they were just teasing, and then they actually were happy to help me. Its, not that I'm embarrassed, because I'm not. I care for her so much; heck I think that I love the gal. Sometimes she acts like she hates me. She's always starting fights with me. So when I decide that I am getting sick of being lonely and wanna tell her about my true feelings, before I do she snaps at me. Either I've not done my homework, or my hair is not combed. Always, something. Sometimes I think that she just deals with me for Harry. That saddens me. Also angers me. My best friend gets everything that I want. I'm just his sidekick. His, best friend that nobody notices.

Ha I think the only person that does notice me is Malfoy. Sometimes I catch the lad looking at me. I just glare back, not knowing if he's glaring at me or not, I just know that he hates me, so that I make cruel faces back at him. Though, sometimes I think that Malfoy is gay. Because, he hates Harry. Probably even more then he hates me, and I never see him glare or eye him as much as he looks at me. Maybe he fancies me. Ha wouldn't that be something. I can't get my Mione to like me, but I can get my biggest enemy to want me. That's a fucking riot. I inwardly snort. Wait, I see Malfoy smirking, so that means that I really did snort. I hide my face in my plate and shove more food in my mouth.

I hear someone clear there throat and ignore them. I'm not going to allow anyone to ruin my Hermione thoughts. I smile. I then hear another clearing of someone's throat a little louder this time. I was going to ignore it again, until I felt someone stab there finger in my sides, trying to get my attention. I quickly shallow my food, sip my wine and turn towards the person who poked me. It was Hermione. I smiled at her brilliantly. She was wearing a gorgeous red dress, and a pretty heart necklace. I vagulary ,wonder whom had given it to her. Was it her muggle parents? Probably. Because I don't see why a pretty girl like herself, would buy herself a heart charm. Kinda silly, if you ask me. That is something a lover should give you. Or someone that loves you.

I shake my head out of my thoughts and wiped my mouth and look at her and Harry who seems to be watching us, looking kinda guilty. His forehead was sweating. I put that back in my head and decide to ask him later on what is wrong. I am not stupid. I know that something is wrong. He seemed very nervous. It was kinda scaring me.

"Yes Mione? Did you want to tell me something?" I asked and then saw her let out a happy giggle. I placed my hand on my face. "Oh no, buggar, did I get some food on my face?" I wrinkled my nose, hoping that I did not. She just let out another giggle, shaking her head no. I bit my lip, frowning, not sure why she is so happy. "Then what is it? Spit it out. I dun have all day long Hermione." I said, kinda annoyed at the looks that my two best friends were giving me. One was so happy and one was guilty. Uh-oh. This was big.

Hermione blushed and spat out, "Oh Ron, I've gotten myself a boyfriend. Aren't you happy for me?" She giggled, and placed her hair back, behind her hair, smiling wide.

When, I heard that my heart clenched, not sure what to think of it. Did I just hear right? My Hermione. My Mione has a boyfriend? No, that can't be. I shake my head. Nope I won't accept that. I must be hearing things. Too much wine. I ask her to repeat herself.

She giggled, "Ronald Weasley, Your Hermione has a boyfriend now. I'm so happy. Never been this happy before." She clapped her hands together, covering her mouth with one hand and giggled. I've never seen or heard her this happy before. It actually makes me sick.

Oh my freaking god. I've heard her right. My pretty lamb has gotten a boyfriend. I open and close my mouth several times, seeing some people watching us, hearing there chatters die. It was silent. Everyone was trying to see how I'd react to this. I honestly was not really sure how I should react. My heart was in pain right now. I've never felt this way before and I hate it. Oh what the hell. It's not like anyone does not know that I'm a selfish, jealous bastard.

My eyes turn at shoot daggers in her eyes and I spat, "Who? Who is the guy you're dating now Hermione?" I asked, having a feeling of who it was. The person that is sweating, and looking nervous and guilty. He would not look at me. I new it was that bastard. That betraying bastard.

She must've not of notice my hot stare. She was to happy to notice that I'm broken. "Why it's Harry of course. Who else would it be?" She giggled.

My hands clenched into two tight fists, my face turned red with anger, and I put a scowl on my face. My eyes gazed around the table and saw everyone watching me with sympathy. Some watched me amused, dying to see how I'd react. How fucking stupid can Hermione be? Everyone here knows that I fancy her. She's my best friend. I really must not mean a damn thing to her, that she'd not notice my feelings for her. And Harry. Harry knows how I feel. He knows that all I ever talk about is her. He, new all along. Oh my god, I hate him. I've never hated someone as much as I hate him right now. He is dead to me. I bite my lip and glare at them both. "How long?" I spat out.

Hermione noticed that time that I was angry. She frowned and said, "6 months."

I scowled, deeper, my face turning even more red if possible. "WHAT?" I shouted.

Hermione jumped, and Harry gently said, "6 Months Ron. We got together when we went to visit you this summer." He blushed, knowing he was in deep shit now. The smug bastard just could not look at me.

I heard several gasps, a few scoffs, a few sniggers and a few sighs.

I picked up my wine glass, chugged it down and I was so angry that the glass broke into my hand, causing my hand to bleed. I didn't notice the pain. My heart was too hurt to care about a little blood. Hermione noticed that I was bleeding and frowned, scooting closer to take care for my hand.

"Ohhh Ron, you're bleeding. Here let me help you." Hermione said, grabbing my hand and a clean napkin.

I tore my hand out of her hand and glared at Hermione and Harry. "Get your bloody hands off of me."

Goyle snorted, "But your hand is the one that is bleeding."

Crabbe laughed, "Ya you dumb-ass."

Draco slapped them both on there back of there heads while Blaize glared at them and yelled at them to shut up. I blocked them and everyone else out. Still, gazing at my two so-called-best-friends.

"But, Ron. I was only trying to help." She whispered, frowning.

Harry held on to her free hand, giving her a squeeze for support. "Ya Ron, she was only being nice."

I laughed, "She was only trying to help? Is that so? Do you honestly think that I am worried about my friggering hand bleeding right now? My bloody heart is broken, its bleeding right now. And you both think that I'm worried about my fucking hand?"

"But,Ronald, why is your heart broken? You should be happy for us. We're in love." Hermione insisted.

Love? What a croak. I let out a loud laugh, everyone in the room winced at the sound. Everyone new it was fake. There was no happiness in my laughter at all. "Why is my heart broken, Hermione asks?" I said to myself laughing more. I then snort, mimicking her, "We're in love." I shake my head in disgust.

"In love Mione? Really? That is funny that you two are in love. Its funny how my backstabbing best friend, new that I was in love with you Mione for years and all I ever did was gossip about you, smiling and giggling, always so happy when I talked about you. And my best friend has been shagging you for half of a year. Ha you probably even shagged in my bed." Mione blushed at that and I new it was true.

I bit my lip for a half of a second and then glared at Harry. "How the bloody hell could you do it Harry? You new, since day one that I've loved her. That she was MY MIONE. You've never liked her this way. You've always like Cho. I'm the one whom fancied Hermione. I'm the one who'd do anything for her. "I shook my head in disgust and spat out, "Even if she did like you a little, and you didn't like her at all, you should not of went out with her. You new that, that would kill me." I stood up and started pacing back in forth. "HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO IT HARRY? YOU WERE MY BEST MATE! MY FIRST FREAKING FRIEND. WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?"

"I was lonely." Harry said, pathetically. He new it was a pathetic answer. So did Hermione and everyone else.

I snorted. "You were lonely? How freaking rich. My heart is breaking right now, because my best friend was lonely." I said and added, "Then why the heck didn't you ask Cho out? She liked you. Instead you had to start dating my girl." I walked up to him and glared down at his face. "You know that I hate you now, dontcha? That nothing that you say or do will ever make me change my mind about both of you."

Hermione whispered, "Both of us?"

I turn around and glared at her, "Yes both of you. I can't believe how fucking stupid you are Mione. It does not take a genius to know how I feel about you. Heck the whole bloody school knows about it. I reckoned that you would've discovered it when I was jealous about Victor Krum and you. Didn't you ever wonder how I can idolize him one second and want to pound his face in the other second?"

"I thought you were just being my friend." She whispered. "Looking, out for me."

I laughed, "No Mione, I was jealous bastard. I wanted to kill the guy. I hated seeing his eyes on you and kissing you. I was jealous because I thought of you as mine."

She blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't know Ron."

I snarl at her, "Of course you didn't know. You're so bloody stupid. You're the smartest freaking person in this school Hermione but you're also the dumbest. You can't even read your best friends mind. Tell that he fancies you? How freaking Pathetic. You may be the smartest person in this school, but you're also the one with the thickest head."

"Now Ron, we know that your hurt, and that you hate us, but you hate no right to talk to my girlfriend that way. She had not known your feelings for her. It's not her fault that you didn't tell her." Harry started, but I cut him off with a glare.

"Don't you freaking talk to me, you backstabbing arsehole. You haven't the right to speak one word to me after what you've done." I spat, making my fist tighter, walking up to him. " I want nothing to do with you anymore Harry. We are no longer friends. I'm no longer on your side." I said, knowing he didn't know what I meant about that.

"Oh Ronald Weasley, you do not mean that." Hermione said, squeezing Harry's hand.

I let out a laugh, "Oh don't I? I think that I do. And Mione? I don't want anything to do with you anymore either. We are no longer friends. I hope that you're happy with Harry. Because I've just realized that you're nothing but a filthy, mudblood, trallop." I spat, smirking when I saw Hermione burst out in tears. "Aww is the mudblood crying? How cute. Maybe your dog Harry will lick your tears off." I said smirking.

I snarled at Harry and spat, "You can have her, I don't want that filth anyway. I hope you two are miserable together." I spat, punching Harry hard in the face, laughing when his glasses broke. "Oy I've always wanted to do that. Be the one whose broken your glasses."

I heard Malfoy, the twins; Snape and a few others snigger at that. I then hit you in the nose, enjoying when I hear a crack. I laugh when I see Hermione gasp, and tend to Harry. I then turned away, walking away, smirking when I hear my twins yelling at him and hearing a few punches. I then hear a loud smack and know that my dear little sister must've smacked Hermione. Yes. Those back stabbing friends are getting what they deserve. I continue walking out, not noticing that some people are following me.

Geeze, what a great Christmas.

TBC

Next: Who are the people following Ron? There are a few.

Someone kisses Ron.

But who is it? You'll be very surprised who it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: A Bunch of Point of Views

Hermione's Pov

Ronald Weasley likes me? I can't help but gasp in surprise.

I then cower backwards when I see Ginny Weasley walk up to me, punching her fist into her hand angrily. "Now Ginny." I Said, nervous.

Ginny's Pov

The most important people in my life are my family. I'm closest to Ron. Everyone knows this. So it is not a surprise that I'd be so angry with two of my best friends, for hurting my older brother Ron. You see Ron and I are the baby Weasley's. He's the boy and I'm the girl, well obviously. They others are several years older then we are, so we clutched together and became inseparable, so after I Heard what Hermione and Harry did I was so angry I could kill someone. How can someone be that heartless? I mean they are Ronald's best friends. And Harry new Ron's feelings for Herm. That is just pure evil. I'd honestly not be surprised if Ronald turned against Harry and went on the Dark Lords side. I can't say that I would agree with him, but I can honestly say I won't hate him for it. Maybe if he sweet talked me into joining him and the dark side, I'd go for it. Who the bloody hell knows.

I smirked. I'd look hot in red lipstick and black eyeliner any day. Heck Maybe I'd even give myself some blonde or black highlights. Maybe Dean will finally fancy me. I shook my head out of my fantasies about my house mate Dean and stalked over to my once best friend Hermione.

As I came face to face with her, my right hand was punching my left hand with a fist, smirking at the scared girl. Hermione was so stupid. I new that she could kick my ass in magic any day, and here she is cowering away from me? Miss Prude Hermione can kill me if she wanted to. I snorted. What a pussy.

I heard her sat 'Now Ginny'. She was shaking in her boots….Okay so she's not wearing any boots. Still. I laugh. "Hermione. Why are you looking so nervous? You look like I'm going to rip your hair out." I patted her back, trying to calm the girl down.

The Angel on my right side was looking at my weirdly, 'What on Earth are you doing deary? Don't tell me that your going to let what she did go by like she didn't hurt ya bro.'

I smirked hearing that. I then gazed to my left side. 'Anything to add Devil?' I asked, smirking at the devil on my left shoulder, with red hair and glowing red eyes.

The devil girl laughed, 'Oh please Angel, go back to heaven, the sound of your voice is bloody annoying. Of course She's not stupid enough to let this mudblood go without at least one slap…….I prefer more kickassing then that though.' She smirked at me.

I smirked at what the devil side said also, nodding in agreement and thought. 'Your right once again Devil.' I laughed.

The Angel sighed, 'Okay let's get our chart out Devil. You have 3 strikes for Ginny listening to you and I have several pages of her listening to me.'

'Yes but the evil things I got her to do, I've been very proud of her. They were so nasty. I especially loved what she did for our master Tom Riddle. He's one fine young man.' The Devil smirked.

I sighed at that and shrugged, trying to get rid of the pesky things. 'Oy you two quit distracting me, let me get down to business, so scram, the both of you.' They stayed there and I damn well new that they wanted to watch me to see what I'd do to Hermione. If anything.

I stared straight ahead and saw Hermione frowning, I was hugging her tightly and staring at her, but she new I was not there, that I was in a gaze. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. 'Its okay Mione, ya didn't know that my goofy bro had a thang for ya……" I said, squeezing her tighter, glaring at her, but smiling sweetly, so she'd not think anything of it.

George's Pov

Holy Moly, I can't believe that, that backstabbing friend of Ron hurt him. I always liked the git Harry. I thought he was good for Ron. Harry treated him right…Well besides for Harry always having to be number1 in his life….but now after he did that to Ron, I can't help but have anger for the young boy. And I can't wait for the rest of our family to find out….and since us twins know they'll all find out soon. I then looked at Ginny and changed my mind. Ginny was awefully pissed also, she may go tell them before us. Anyway I can't wait for our parents and everyone find out. Dad will make sure that Mum agrees to disown the boy and girl from our life. No more summers will they come to us and stay for a month. I won't allow it.

I see Fred walk up to me and we eye each other and then stand next to each other, shooting daggers at the green eyes wizard with a lightening scar on his forehead. Daggers that will kill.

Fred's Pov

I sighed, "Are we going to pound his ass yet bro? I feel bad for lil Ronnikins, but I's been wanting to have a double team fight in awhile. This is going to be so much fun." I giggled, jumping up and down, grinning. "Oy lets go buggar. Before the boy runs off and pees in his pants he's so scared.

George smirked at his brother and they butt hands, "Oy lets go. Come on lets go now. I was in a need of working out anyway." George and I started walking over to our prey, making sure he doesn't escape us. I elbow Ginny as we walk by her, "Don't let that bitch get away from ya." I said.

"Ya here?" George added as we walked by, not seeing her nod her head.

"Oy Harry, what is this that I hear? This is a joke right?" George said.

"Ha Ha Ha." I Replied.

"Ya didn't really hurt our lil Ronnikins now did ya?" George asked, staring the young man in the eyes. Harry squeaked, which caused George and I to giggle.

"No No No NOOOOO." Harry Said, backing away from us.

I Snorted, while George laughed, "Oy you stupid arshole." " Did ya think you'd get away from me?" We Said, gripping the lads shoulders and shoving him to a wall. "We should kill ya, but yous should be lucky that we's don't wanna get expelled."

"Ya see we only have one more strike and then where out." I Giggled. "And we's not wanna lose our last strike with something as pathedic as ya, now would we?"

"OYYYY Fred, what should we do with his backstabber?" George asked, his brother.

I shrugged, "I duno. I say we make him bleed now, and then later on make some evil experiments and force him to try em."

George smirked at me and I smirked back as I remembered what we were doing earlier today. "Say George, you brought our latest project haven't ya?"

"I have it right here Fred." George Replied, patting his chest, smirking. "I's almost forgotten what we were up to earlier today."

"Now I didn't mean to hu hu hurt Ron." Harry Whispered.

"It doesn't matter, now does it Fred?" George asked.

I shook my head, "Naw it doesn't. We's going to make ya suffer anyway."

George pulled out a potion from his front pocket, while I held Harry down. Harry was giving us some trouble, so I was greatful when someone walked up to us and held him down with us. I did a double take and noticed that it was Professor Snape. He smirked at us and glared at Harry and was basically giving us permission to do what we needed to do to Harry.

"I can't wait to see what these two fools, are going to do with 'the great Harry Potter'." Snape Growled. " I never did like you, so I really hope that what they do is good."

George and I giggled at that. My hands rubbed together excitedly. "I can't wait either. Hurry up George."

George smirked at us and punched Harry's nose twice and then his lip, while I elbowed Harry's ribs. He then poured the liquid into Harry's mouth and forced him to swallow it. "Drink up mate."

Everyone watched Harry turn into an ugly Grey goat and the room broke out into lots of whispers and laughter.

"Oy you look a lot better looking as an ugly animal Harry." I said.

"Ya you should be proud." George Said.

Snape snickered, "Yes pretty proud, I know that I am. You two have a free pass from my next class."

"Why thank you Professor." George and I said, giggling and jumping up and down, not realizing that we were no longer in Professor Snapes class anymore.

Draco's Pov

After Ronald's glaring and spatting at his friends he stormed out. And I new that, that was my que to go after the boy mate. I wiped my face off with my napkin, threw It on my plate and silently left the table, as the Weasley's were beating up the now Golden Duo. I hurried out the door to see which way Ron was going. I saw that he was not going to his dorm and kept on following, made sure that he didn't know I was either.

I can't not believe those two arsholes. I can't believe that they'd do that to my Ron. Heck they were his friends..his best friends. That is the most selfish thing someone can do. Especially Harry. What a freaking Prick. I'd love to pound his ugly face in. Ohh what he did angers me. I'm actually glad that Ron finally discovered what crappy friends he has. Now I don't have to pretend to hate Ron anymore. Because I don't hate him, not at all. That may sound kinda selfish of me, seeing as Ron his heart broken. The bloody git is probably crying his tears out by now. I would be doing just that, if my life was ruined and especially on my favorite Holiday. What a nice Merry Christmas for someone. To have ya heart broken into a million pieces.

Even though the boy was hurt and is devasted now, I can't help but be so proud of my Ron. I could not help but snigger a little, at some of the things that he had said to his back stabbing friends. And I got so excited when I saw him hit Potter. Not once but twice. I can't wait to get a go at him later on. That may be one of the best things that has ever happened in front of me….Another selfish thing to think or even say, but I can't help it. I hate Potter and Granger so much. They make me sick.

Pansy's Pov

Aww poor lad. I feel sorry for that red haired boy. What nice friends he has. Or had? I duno. I looked up and saw Draco leaving and smirked and ran after him, skipping and giggling along, forgetting about Ron all together.

Goyle's Pov

Oy I guess seeing that whore run off after Draco was my cue to follow them. So I turned towards Crabee and nudged him, beckoning him to follow him.

Crabee's Pov

I felt Goyles nudge, seeing his head move to the side, pointing to Pansy and Draco, I nodded and got up going after Goyle to see that, that girl would leave Draco alone.

Blaize's Pov

Wow when I woke up this morning, I never once expected this to happen. I thought that we'd all have a nice time tonight. A nice Evening with all of our favorite foods. I never figured that someone I admire from afar would get his whole life turned upside down in one second. I still can't believe that his friends had done this to him. I keep on hoping that this was a nightmare. But unfornately its not.

I don't care if I'm a Slytherian. What happened was not right. I had to do something. So when I saw my friends run after Draco, I got up and walked right up to Harry and stood towering him. "I hope your happy Mate. Ya know that what ya did was wrong. And you've lost your best friend, I'm sure that lots of people are going to hate ya now and I'd not even be surprised if ya gal here dumped ya. Ya a stupid git and people like you make me so angry." I glared at the shorter boy and punched his nose, smirking as he bled. I then went after my friends.

Hermiones Pov.

"Wait a minute Ronald likes me?" I asked, confused. I looked down at my boyfriend Harry and blinked.. My boyfriend was a goat. I looked up surprised when Ginny let me go from our tight hug, I was rather enjoying it. I needed a friend right about now and my boyfriend obviously could not help me and Ronald hates me now. I squinted my eyes seeing Ginny smirk at me. She didn't look happy anymore. I gulped frightened. She was not really happy with me like she acted before. I rolled my eyes, of course she was not. Ron is her favorite brother.

"Correction bitch, Ronald loved you….he hates you now, I'm sure of it, as does the twins and I and soon our whole family." Ginny said, smirking and pulled her fist back and pounded it into my nose. I gasped feeling blood gush at me. I new that my nose was broken, it hurt so badly. Ginny then flipped her hair back and walked away from me.

I squinted at Harry again and wrinkled my nose. "Eww Harry. I hate goats." I said, sighing.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Ron's Pov

As I walked by doors and doors and made lefts and rights I ended up at the dungeons for some reason. I could care less. Any other day I'd run as fast as I could to get out of there. I used to hate being down there for Professor Snape's class. It was ice cold down there, but also the dungeons are where the Slytherians lived. The Slytherians were like snakes…or most of them. They all teased everyone and beat up people for kicks and laughs. But like I just said, right now I could careless if I just entered the Dragons cave. I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard a low growl. I turned around and came face to face with a Portrait glaring daggers at me.

"Well if it isn't a muggle loving gryffindork. What a lovely surprise. I can't wait for Malfoy to come and pumble your ass. It'd be an amusing scene." The portrait said, smirking.

I sighed, while rolling my eyes. "Leave me alone. I have other things on my mind and I really don't need you bothering me."

"What ever do you mean, by me bothering you? You're the one bothering me. This is my home. Your not wanted here." The Portrait replied.

"Oh bugger off." I growled and started pacing in front of the portrait, ignoring his warnings and threats. I then turned around towards the Portrait and yelled, "I HATE HARRY POTTER SO MUCH." I was then startled when all of a sudden the Portrait said, very well and opened. I stood there shocked that, the door to the Slytherian Dungeons just opened up for me. Me, Ronald Weasley. I then stood there for a minute, not sure what to do.

"Well? I haven't have all day ya know. Are you going in or not?" The Portrait growled.

I bite my lip and then shrugged. 'What the heck do I gota lose? It's Christmas. Most of the Slytherians are gone.' I thought. 'Ya but the one who hated me the most is here.' I then shrugged again, not caring and walked inside, looking around amazed at how much green and silver was in the common room. "Wow this is not that bad. Its actually quite brilliant if ya ask me." I said, out loud to no one at all.

I kept on walking around, eyeing everything, knowing I'd never be able to get the chance again to see the Slytherian home. I then stretched, rubbed my eyes and yawned. 'Don't even think about it Ron.' I thought. I then sighed, "its not like anyone will know. No one will even know that I was here." I then walked up a few flights, on the boys side, walking into the room that said 5th year boys, not even noticing what the sign on the door said, I just opened up the door and walked over to the bed near the window, climbing under the covers and shutting my eyes and inhaling a very lovely smell of a scent of cinnamon from the pillow that I was using and fell in a deep sleep.

Dracos Pov

I growelled after losing Ron. I tried to follow the lad fast but he was too much in a hurry. "Oy where the heck did the git go?"

"I duno. But who cares anyway?" Pansy asked, stepping up on his left side. I jumped startled at seeing her. I then turned and glared at Pansy and seeing behind her seeing all of my other friends. "What are you gits doing following me?"

"Hey I'm not a git." Goyle whined.

Crabbe rolled his eyes, "Oy yes you are."

Goyle sighed, "Fine then if I gota be a git then so do you."

"Okay fine. I'm a git also.."Crabbe shrugged and Goyle nodded, smirking.

"Ignore those idiots. We or I wanted to see how Weasley was also. These three just came to follow you like the followers they are." Blaize said.

"Hey."Pansy started.

"Oh shut it the 4 of you. Let's go back to our common room." I said, growling and started to storm to our dorm. I heard the others follow me.

5 minutes later we all entered the Slytherian common room, not caring why our portrait was bitching and complaining about Gryfindors.

I stood with my back to the others and stated ,"I'm going to my room to read for a little." I started to walk away. "Don't anyone follow me." I ordered and walked up the stairs and entered my room. I walked over to my bed and collapsed down on it. I was startled when someone rolled over and cuddled with me. My eyes went wide when I saw the familiar red hair and I smiled. I ran my hands threw his hair. "I must be dreaming. Ron Weasley is in my bed and in my arms." I Said and then held onto the other boy and fell asleep.

tbc


End file.
